


Reassurances

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Praise Kink, trans Uri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Cid's penchant for praise runs deeper than one might suspect...





	Reassurances

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt: Praise kink

Cid had honestly expected that Jack would be the first to bed Urianger out of their relationship, their cuddle pile, their little family. So he was surprised to find Urianger in his lap, kissing his neck, moving his hips against him so that heat flowed over Cid from that one point of contact. Though, he figured as he attached his lips to the elezen's neck, eliciting a soft moan from him, he shouldn't be too surprised- it had taken a while for Jack to feel comfortable enough to tell him about his knot, and he hadn't told Urianger yet, most likely.

"You're sure you want this?" Cid asked, drawing away from his boyfriend, hard enough to hurt yet still willing to stop if his boyfriend but said the word.

"Thy care for me is most admirable, and I do so adore it," said Urianger. "But yes, I am prepared to share my body with thine, Cid." Cid's cheeks flushed, eyes skating away from his boyfriend, almost shy, suddenly. Jack was the one to pull Uri into this relationship, after all, was it fair for him to be the first to bed Uri? Even if Jack had given him permission, when Cid had told him, cheeks flushed as they were now, that he'd found something to admire about the elezen, that desire had taken root in him, leading him to react quite physically to Urianger's presence. Even learning that Uri was trans, for Uri had told him, as he had told Jack, Cid wasn't deterred in the slightest. It was just part of the man he loved, as Jack's knot was a part of him.

"If you're sure," said Cid, hands creeping up beneath Uri's shirt, a borrowed white button-up one that was just a little too big on him, one of Jack's shirts. It made him feel comfortable, he said, and Cid agreed- though, more than that, the sight of Uri in something too big for him was...

"I hath been sure for many a sun now, Cid," said Uri, his hands coming up to lace his fingers behind Cid's neck, pressing their noses together before Cid tilted his head to kiss Uri's lips once more. Uri's tongue in his mouth wasn't a new sensation, nor was the feeling of Uri in his lap, the warmth spreading from him enough for Cid to crave more, to want to take this further, but the knowledge that there would be more, the promise of it, was definitely new.

Cid's fingers slid down Uri's shirtfront, easily slipping the buttons loose, his hands coming up again to smooth over the skin beneath, the surprising presence of muscles, scars that Cid now dipped his head to kiss as Uri's cheeks flamed, fingers sliding through Cid's white hair.

"Gods, Uri, you're perfect," Cid murmured, a kiss to Uri's neck that had his boyfriend arching into him, Urianger's fingers now digging into his back.

"More, I prithee, more," Uri murmured, closing his eyes. "Thy lips and tongue are so gentle, so sweet against mine skin, kisses from the very heavens above. Thine arms like the firmament upon which I lay, and knowest I that your shaft is impressive in not only length but also girth."

"Now you're just making me blush," said Cid, though the warmth swelling up inside him was not simply from the pleasure of Uri's praise. No, there was something infinitely deeper about this pleasure, more carnal, stirring something deep within him, something that Jack awakened in him whenever Jack was deep within him, murmuring words of praise. Never had he suspected that the words would have just as much of an effect on him when he was the dominant one, when the words came from the one who he would be deep inside.

"Thou art always telling others how well they are doing," said Uri, his hand cupping Cid's cheek, his bristly beard. Cid turned his head, pressing a kiss to Urianger's palm, the elezen shuddering in delight as the bristles tickled the palm of his hand with the movement. "It is high time that thine also learned just how much others do adore thee. How much I adore thee."

"Hey, I certainly won't complain," said Cid, and he also certainly wasn't about to complain when Uri's hands divested him of his own shirt, leaving only the necklace resting amid his chest hair. Uri kissed this necklace, followed by trailing kisses down lower, and now it was his beard tickling Cid in the most pleasant way, the intimate feeling only intensified by Uri's sunlit eyes looking up at him. Cid gripped Uri's face, pulling him back up for another kiss, falling back onto the bed so that Uri was the one on top, an unusual position for him. Though he knew that it wouldn't last for long as Cid kissed him again, a hand trailing down Uri's side, fingers delicately tracing the curve of his spine.

"One would hardly suspect thine fingers of being capable of such gentleness," said Uri. "And yet, I know well that the hands that can so skillfully craft machina can also be capable of holding mine own hands so gently, of cupping mine face, of caressing ever so gently and ever so sensually." As Uri spoke, he picked up Cid's hand in both of his own, lacing their fingers together. Cid's heart pounded as he looked at his boyfriend, surprised at how much he was enjoying this attention being lavished upon him.

But, much as Cid was enjoying this attention, he was beginning to fairly ache with desperation, his jeans too tight, and he could tell by Uri's flushed face (the tips of his ears also pink, just begging to be lightly nipped, which Cid did to the moaning enjoyment of his boyfriend) that Uri was too pent up now too.

As teeth followed lips, Cid helped Uri out of his trousers, leaving them on the ground before his fingers hovered uncertainly above Uri's thigh, his cheeks flushed red.

"Is it okay if I-" Cid began, but Uri only nodded, clasping his hand around Cid's wrist and pulling it down until it rested on the outside of his undergarments, his flushed face and shining eyes, lips kiss-swollen, urging Cid on to kiss his neck as he placed his hand against Uri's mound with a little more force, Uri moaning slightly louder, arching his hips up into Cid's touch.

"Thy hands are... unh most good at what they do," Uri murmured, arching his hips into Cid's hand more, his movements spurring Cid on to rub his hand against the mound, against the growing nub, finally pulling down the undergarments to drag his finger through the dripping folds, nudging the nub enough to have Uri crying out, his legs parting further. Spurred on by Uri's encouragement, sweet words about how good this felt, how good Cid's fingers were, how much he wanted more, wanted Cid's tongue, his cock, anything, Cid dipped his head down between Uri's thighs again, a whim entering his mind instants before he sucked on the nub. Uri shouted, hips jerking up, his hand now tangled in Cid's hair, body a sweet song of desire. Though Cid could have pulled his head away then, he kept it there, suckling on the nub, Urianger writhing beneath him, slick all but gushing out, until at last, Cid withdrew his lips with one final brush of his tongue. Uri panted, looking up at him, those sunlit eyes half-lidded with desire.

"Speechless, huh?" Cid asked, grinning down at him.

"I had expected thou to fucketh me," said Uri, chest still heaving as he tried and failed to sit up, his body still too sensitive.

"Oh, I can still do that," said Cid. "If you're up for it, anyway." Uri looked down between his legs, at the veritable lake between them making the sheets shiny, and then back up at his boyfriend.

"Well, though the spot betwixt my legs does yet ache to be filled, I must confess that mine body feels as though it could not take much more," said Uri. "If that is... okay with you, my darling." Warmth rushed through Cid at the affectionate pet name.

"Course it is," Cid murmured, pulling his boyfriend close to him to press a kiss to his cheek, directly upon his Scion tattoo. Uri smiled, a radiant smile that Cid felt in every corner of his soul.

But then, slowly, Uri began to edge himself down his boyfriend's body, hands finally unfastening Cid's fly and pulling his jeans down, unable to hide his blush at the sight of the package that greeted him. The undergarments were next to go, Cid's cock springing free, Uri catching it deftly with his hand and giving it a squeeze so that Cid moaned, closing his eyes in delight at the sensation.

"I must confess, I had not expected thy girth to be quite so... impressive," Uri murmured. "Despite mine words of love and adoration earlier, I was merely speculating. I see now that my words could hardly do it justice, though..."

"Sure you're not just saying that?" Cid asked. Uri looked up at him, face still flushed, his tongue coming out to slide along his lower lip. Cid blushed, his eyes following the motion of Uri's tongue. Especially as Uri lowered his head to lick a stripe from the base to the tip of Cid's cock. Now Cid moaned louder, eyes closing in bliss once more as his hands gripped the sheets.

"Seeing truly is believing, as I have heard tell many a time," said Uri. "Though, never had I suspected just how... delightful this could truly be. It even tastes better than expected, I must say." A part of Cid was curious, suddenly, if Uri had been with anyone else, but was that really any of his business? No, of course not. Especially not as Urianger licked his lips again, grasping the base of Cid's cock in his hand with another squeeze that elicited a louder moan, and lowered his head down to wrap his lips around the head of Cid's cock. Cid moaned louder still, one hand coming to clutch at Urianger's hair as his boyfriend took more of his cock into his mouth. And now, Cid wasn't sure what he enjoyed more- the feeling of Uri's tongue stroking up and down the sides of his cock or the feeling of his tongue stroking over the head of his cock or even, possibly, the suction, the friction from Uri's lips and cheeks.

"Uri," Cid murmured, and cried out as Uri began stroking his cock with firm strokes towards the base while still moving his lips up and down, bobbing his head in a nice rhythm. Whatever Uri's past, the man knew how to give a great blowjob, a fact for which Cid was suddenly eternally grateful. Though, he knew well that Uri enjoyed learning from books... if this were indeed picked up from a book, Cid wondered if perhaps that book would be easy to find. "That's so bloody good, yes, I love that, you're so good at that." The tips of Uri's ears turned redder still at the praise, even as his head continued to bob on his boyfriend's cock, even as the taste that filled his mouth began to be tinged with the taste of Cid's approaching orgasm. He didn't mind that at all, though, nor did he mind it when Cid began to thrust his hips into his boyfriend's mouth, craving more friction, wanting more, ever more. "I'm gonna cum."

"Then cum," Uri murmured, removing his lips with a wet pop. His intention had been to swallow, though he was also not too upset as Cid reached his orgasm with the change in temperature caused by his mouth moving away, streaks of white arcing out from the tip to splash upon Uri's cheek, over his Scion tattoo.

"Sorry," said Cid once he'd come down and realised the mess he'd made. "I didn't get it in your eye, did I?" His face creased with worry, but Uri only leaned forward with the intent of kissing that worry away. Cid cupped Urianger's face in his hands as they kissed, his thumb brushing away the cum on his boyfriend's cheek.

"To be marked by someone I love such as you... I cannot find it in myself to be upset by that," said Uri. Cid smiled, resting his forehead against his boyfriend's. Around Jack and Uri, Cid saw no need to conceal his third eye, his Garlean heritage. Which made forehead touches such as these significantly easier, far more intimate.

"You really do have a way with words," Cid murmured. He could sense Uri smiling somehow, the room became just that little bit brighter.

"Many have said as much," said Uri. "Though, I have not yet met someone who enjoys words of praise so much as you."

"Will you remember it?" Cid asked. Uri chuckled softly and moved to kiss him.

"Always," said Uri once their lips had parted.


End file.
